1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winterizing check valve system and more particularly pertains to allowing pool owners to purge lines in a swimming pool for winterizing with a winterizing check valve system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of check valves is known in the prior art. More specifically, check valves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing back flow of fluids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,863 to McGarrah discloses a backflow valve for use in a post-mix carbonator system for preventing the backflow of carbonated fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,918 to Glansk discloses the ornamental design for a combined check and control valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,856 to Fleischmann discloses an anti-siphoning valve assembly for preventing the back-flow of water in plumbing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,051 to Fleischmann discloses a check valve for water dispenser bottle to prevent or reduce spillage of water while inverting the water bottle that is used in an invertible type water cooler and dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,853 to Prill et al. discloses a hot water tank check valve comprising valve mechanisms employed in the inlet, and outlet to the hot water heater tank to preclude migration of hot water from the tank into the water inlet conduit and the water outlet conduit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a winterizing check valve system for allowing pool owners to purge lines in a swimming pool for winterizing.
In this respect, the winterizing check valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing pool owners to purge lines in a swimming pool for winterizing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved winterizing check valve system which can be used for allowing pool owners to purge lines in a swimming pool for winterizing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.